


One shots one shots one shots!

by Dinkdidnothingwrong



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Graff has 15 kids and he loves all them, ill add more tags for other stories later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Dinkdidnothingwrong
Summary: One shots baby! These are wips or other dumb snippets i proablby wont work on again so i figured i'll post the good ones. Thx!





	One shots one shots one shots!

**Author's Note:**

> Hyrum gets sick, kids freak out, Mazer is annoyed, the usual. Shoutout to my dad who told me that spinal taps apperantly feel like the devil and are given with a needle thats wide enough to be noticably hollow so...

They found him coughing up flem on the bathroom floor. His entire body seemed to shiver, blood running down his lips. “Its hurts…” He groaned, arms clutching his stomach.  
“Oh god.” Rose muttered, gently rubbing Graff’s back as he continued hacking. The other children huddled close to the door, scared to approach him. They knew he could get sick but he was such a mythic figure among them, as the only adult, that now that he was? Who was next? Rose was only one old enough to remember the last time he was sick, and he recalled it as a frightening experience. “We have to call a doctor.”  
‘No!” Graff cried out, gripping Rose’s arm with concerning intensity. “They don’t know we’re out here. They’ll arrest me and ta-“ Another cough, and blood splattered across the floor. That was enough to get the others over to him, Rose pushing them back.   
“You can’t touch him right now! Stop!” He hit one and they finally backed off. Graff poked him in the back, and he turned.   
“There’s-ACK!-a list of numbers on the fridge. Third one on the last row, to the left. Call him! And don’t stop calling till he agrees! Got it?” Rushing out without even nodding, Rose took his desk in hand and traced the numbers till he found the one Graff was talking about. Slowly he looked over to the name and his breath hitched.  
“What’s wrong? Do you know them?” Ender said, voice flat but worried for him.  
“No. But I recognize the name.”  
“Is Graff okay?” Dink whispered.  
“Nah.” Dink glared and huffed, the smaller kids going wild under him.   
“Who’re you calling?!” Bonzo demanded, his friends crowding around and trying to pull Rose’s hand off the phone number list.   
“No clue. Some guy named Rackha-AH! BERNARD BIT ME!” Bonzo ignored Rose and patted Bernard’s back. Peering along the numbers, he stopped at the R’s, which contained a single number.   
“Mazer Rackham? Sounds English. Or Maori. Probably both.”  
“Doesn’t matter. He’ll help Graff.”

After 6 calls, the doctor agreed. The car roared into the drive 2 hours later, the children having moved Graff to his bed. Mr. Rackham didn’t introduce himself, or let the children explain what was happening. He just marched right through the farmhouse and set up next to Graff’s bedside, locking the children out. But soon the endless pounding, accusations of murder, and the sound of 6 foot 10 Palestinian Jew slamming himself into the door while the hinges creaked ominously grew annoying.   
“What?” He spat.  
“The hell are you doing in there?” Rose snapped back.  
“That’s not what we agreed to say!” Bonzo whined, but Rose leaned down and pinched his ear so he’d shut up, and he did.  
“What does it matter what I’m doing? It’ll help the old bastard. That’s want you want right?”  
“Not when he’s cussing you out and we don’t know what’s going on!” Petra flared.  
“And whose this we?” Rose vaguely gestured to the 15 or so kids standing in the hallway. “Names, any of you?”   
“Rose, Dink, Flip, Petra, Bonzo, Ender, Alai, Bernard, Zeck, Shen, Bean, and the 4 toon kids. I don’t know their names I don’t care.”  
“You knew our names last week when we stole your headphones.” Han Tzu piped up from the back of the crowd.  
“Shut up Han! And tell Tom he’s got 2 days!”  
“Alright, well now that that’s over, I’ve got to cure your Grandfather. I’ll keep the door unlocked.”  
“Why was he cursing?” Petra yelled.  
“You ever tried to give a 60 year old man whose lived as self-sufficient criminal for over 40 of those years a shot in the ass?” Petra shook her head, and Rose led the kids into the living room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 12 hours later ------------------------------------------------------------

Mick hummed as he pulled into the drive of the old farmhouse. It wasn’t often he drove in from town, wanting to avoid suspicion and all, but the occasional visit to his foster dad wouldn’t kill either of them. Whistling, he trotted up the path and knocked on the front door. Checking his bag, he made sure he had something for everyone, then glanced back at the driveway. For the first time he noticed the other car. He recognized the plate immediately and frantically banged on the door. Rose opened it, hair wild and eyes droopy. “Why is he here?” Rose looked over to Mazer’s car and gestured for Mick to step inside. Mazer was sitting in the middle of the couch, Ender on one knee and Bonzo on the other. Everyone looked tired, and Dink and Petra were both asleep. “What happened?”  
“Graff kicked us out of the house then had a stroke.” Flip groaned.  
“2 strokes.” Mazer corrected.  
“Is he taking visitors?” Mazer waved his hand flippantly in a ‘Be my guest’ motion. Mick handed Rose his bag, mumbling something about labeled gifts and went to see Graff.  
“Did the ass shot fix his strokes?” Bonzo said, far too wide eyed for the life-threatening condition of his guardian.  
“No, that was the anesthesia for the spinal taps. Those helped with his strokes. Also, watch that mouth of yours.” Bonzo frowned but was pleased all the same.   
“What did Mick get us?”  
“Chocolate.” Rose muttered. The younger kids cheered, and Mick re-emerged from Graff’s bedroom. “Any update?”  
“He’s feeling…betterish, but he’s not coughing so…”  
“That confused the hell out of me,” Rose said. “you don’t cough after a fucking stroke.”  
“Graff’s got a shitty body that does what it pleases. Leave the poor man alone.” Mazer said, showing Ender how to administer a spinal tap on a pillow. “I suppose since I’m the only real adult I have to stay with you hooligans till Graff’s up and running again.” Sighing, Mazer pulled out the couch into its bed from then ushered the children off to their rooms, nearly letting Ender keep the needle.   
“Mazer?”   
“Yes Rose?”  
“Thank you.”  
“*sigh* Of course.”


End file.
